new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Two Jounin Meet: An Odd Interaction
Participants: Nayru Namikaze Kyo Role Play: Tsuokusho: -- Ru sat quietly in her house. She sat at the table, her furniture set up in almost identical positions to her childhood home. Within her hands, she held the folder she had received from Lady Akatori. Opened and read, she laid back in her chair, folder in hand. 'These are the students,' she thought to herself leaning back. A hint of a grin appeared from her mouth; Her soft cheeks rose and her blue eyes squinting as she does so. 'So this is that feeling,' is said within her mind, thinking back to her beginning years as a ninja. Remembering all those years back, she quickly snaps back to reality and eventually stands up. Placing the opened folder back on the table, she begins to make her way into her dressing room to prepare. She is quick to change attire, sporting more athletic garnets. Her laced top quickly became a more, form fitting top, wrapping around her chest and left arm. She was quick to add her pendant she wore. On the pendant was marked the kanji for "Love." It was made in mind of her father, as he had taught her many things, and even now continues to do so. She throws her pink stained blonde hair in front of her, keeping it there so it won't get in the way. -- A knock at the door quickly alerts her to someone's presence. Though not in a panic to answer it or anything, she casually makes her way to the door. Opening it, she is greeted with a familiar face. "Dad, is there something you need?" she says, joining her father outside. In front of her stood a man who walked with a cane. The man bared quite a resemblance to Ru. On first sight, anyone could tell that Ru was his daughter. "Are you quite busy?" he begins to ask her. "I need something from the market again." -- Ru smiled at her father and began walking with him to the next house over. "Back giving you problems again?" she asks him, holding his shoulder as the man walks slowly towards his own house. Her father grunted softly. "It's only on certain days, ya' know? Tedious is what it is." -- Ru giggled at his comment before responding. "You're always stubborn, for sure. I'm surprised you haven't just wrestled the pain into submission yet." -- The man smirked a little bit, then continued walking. "Yeah," He began. "Sometimes the demons win, I suppose." -- A few more steps to the house happened before he began to speak again. "Please, Ru. Be careful out there. Don't be careless like I was." -- Ru looked towards her father, and lightly patted him on the back. "Don't worry, dad." she said, approaching the door to his home. "Besides, I have a bit of mom as well. I'll be fine." The man audibly laughed. "I'd like to think that some of it through all of these years has sprinkled to me," He said, opening the door to his home. -- Both Ru and her father walk into the house and close the door for a moment. She helps him enter his padded rocking chair and pats him on the shoulder. "Now, what was it you needed from the store?" Ru asked her father. He began to rock slowly in his chair. "The list is on the counter in the kitchen." She walked to the kitchen and began to shuffle things around in the kitchen, only to find the list on top of the morning paper. "I heard you got a new team," her father shouted from the other room. "Are you excited?" Ru smiled and grabbed the list before returning into the room and answering him. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited. It'll most definitely be harder than Academy students." The man nodded. "Just remember;" he began. "Don't go too hard on them. But at the same time, don't be easy as well. It's a dangerous life, after all." Ru knew that all too well. There were quite a few moments in her, currently, small life where she needed luck on her side. She nodded in return. "Of course, dad." -- She walked over to the door and held up the piece of paper with the list of things to get on it. Waving it in the air, she opened the door. "I'll return shortly. Don't get too bored while I'm gone!" She turned around to look at him, only to see him nose deep in a book, already distracted by the words it possessed. Ru let out a small sigh, but with a smirk on her face, two finger saluted her father, as he would do to her. She then closed the door and made her way to the market. -- Arriving at the market, Ru made her way to the known locations. Looking at the list, she sees that every item of the list would have been in their family's store. 'I miss my mother,' she thinks to herself as she walks down the slightly crowded roads of Baragakure. Only two more years and she should finally reunite with her. She was counting down the days until she could see her mother again. Though slightly distracted by her own thoughts, she continued to make her way to the convenience store, smiling as she traveled through her own nostalgic thoughts. -- Kyos: -It was a truly a wonderful day. The sky was clear and blue with the gentlest of breezes, and the atmosphere was warm and welcoming as children played and adults enjoyed pleasant small talk with dear friends. Of course, none of that mattered anymore as the day’s events had gone from enjoyable to dire in only a few short, action-packed seconds, and the playful murmurs of the children’s park was quickly drowned out by hoarse shouting. “SHUT the FUCK up Tom, mine’s MILES ahead of yours and you FUCKING KNOW IT!!” Kyo spat out angrily, bent down towards the offender to instigate intense eye contact while she aggressively gestured towards the ground. She continued. “You’ve got a weak SHIT throwing arm, and you’re a PUNK ASS liar!” Tom, stubby in stature as eight year old tend to be, wiped spittle from his cheek as he slapped her hand away and fired back full throttle, snarling his lips as he barked back. “FUCK YOU, you BITCH, you bent the tip on your OWN before the throw!! I SAW it, and you can’t say SHIT!! PAY me my FUCKING money!!” The boy growled to punctuate his demands, curling his hands into fists as he leaned into the confrontation just as much as she. It was now Kyo’s turn to smear drops of her enemies saliva off her cheek as she nose-bumped him, two pairs of fury-filled eyes locked on the other’s as they each seethed with anger. On the ground lay two paper airplanes, newly folded from newspaper- previously clean and untainted, but currently battered and covered with dirt stains. They had fallen within inches of each other, and the last five minutes had been spent discussing possible foul play, suspected sabotage, and cruel betrayal. A few moments of silence passed as the two simmered down and their staring contest continued, neither blinking nor moving. Finally, Kyo decided that she had had enough of this backwards-ass country, and shoved her right hand into one of the deep pocket in her loose pants, grabbing a handful of change and flinging it in the kid’s face, hitting him in the cheek and forehead before he had a chance to move his arms up to block the attack. “...TAKE your SHIT money you two dollar PROSTITUTE!!” She screeched viciously at him before turning on her heel abruptly and storming away, purposefully bumping into as many child audience members as she could to knock them over into the grass. She could hear the twerps scatter and fall to their knees, their tiny fat fingers scraping the ground to pick up as much coin as they could before it was all taken. She winced irritably as her nemesis bid her farewell, as she could practical hear the cocky smile most definitely plastered on his face. “BYE Kyo, see you tomorrow!” The woman grumbled in quite the pissy way, lazily waving as she left the grassy enclosure of the city park and said her goodbyes. “LATER Tom, you SLUT!!” She said loudly and rather bitterly, rolling her eyes. Tom was quite the trouble making delinquent, as far as she knew, but he was always lively and chalk-full of personality; something that Kyo had always enjoyed in a person. Tom always had tangled, unkempt, wild brown hair, dirty worn clothes, and she couldn't remember a time when his face was a hundred percent clean- there were always some smudges or traces of dirt, mud, blood, or food. Clearly, he didn’t have the most tentative of parents. She dully noted to herself, as she rubbed the bottom of her nose with the back of her forefinger, that the foul language she brought to the table probably wasn’t that big a help to his healthy development. In her defense though, he had been the first to drop the F-bomb during their initial greeting, so it’s not like she was all to blame… To be honest, Tom was one the few friends she had made thus far from her time spent in Baragakure, and she appreciated him, as she knew he did her, for being someone to work their aggression out with in this world of overly respectful, personality-less dullards. With that in mind, she continued her walk through the streets somewhat boredly, passing countless shops and faces that she didn’t much care for either way, but while in her idle state of mind she considered briefly just how poor her long term memory had proved to be in certain aspects, and how the boy’s big brown, angry eyes were one of the few sets she could trust herself to remember vividly for years, without having to had just seen them. She also noticed, as she did every day, that she got less and less weirded out looks from strangers the longer she lived in the city. In regards to the population, the jounin had probably said at least one word to roughly 5% of them, but the rest, she assumed, had seen her around town frequently enough to know that her oddness was no threat, and in fact, nothing all that interesting in the first place. As she considered whether or not to pick up some badass snackage for the day on her way home, or to wherever else she might stop along the way, she caught wind of a shorter than short, dyed blonde who she was almost 70% sure was the same mini-jounin she had spotted in the Kage’s office earlier that morning, along with the other new senseis. She wasn’t positive though, as this version of the girl was wearing casual everyday attire, rather than the shinobi getup and twenty extra pounds of tools that every ninja had to dress up in. She also fit that description herself though, as after the jounin meeting she attended that morning, she too had gone home before her outing to the park to change into a more appropriate day-off look. Kyo was rockin’ worn-out, dirt covered kicks, loose black shorts that hung low on her hips and went down to her knees, admittedly longer than most women's short pants, and lastly, an ill-fitting, now dirty from earlier shenanigans at the park, white men’s T-shirt that successfully hid any and all curves her female body may have had. Currently, the other jounin was some ways ahead of her walking at the same pace, and she only really recognized her from her colorful hairstyle and slightly smaller than usual height. Hesitant to begin her first impression, something she never really thought she was that skilled at, she tried to brush the brown smudges off her shirt, which stuck out like a sore thumb against the bright white. She thought it would better her chances for a respectable meet and greet, but quickly accepted that her hands could never achieve the same things soap and water could, so she let it go. After about a minute of following the woman past a handful of various booths and stands, considering her options, she opened her mouth to speak, stuttering twice as her brain backfired and her loosely tied shoelace got stuck under a rusty cart wheel. The cause and event of that was a stumbling trip, falling forward a foot or two as her hands shot to brace herself on a few nearby crates, though she failed to achieve balance before she lightly knocked heads with the short blonde jounin in front of her. It was a soft thunk as the front of her skull and the back of the other woman's collided, and Kyo did as she always did in embarrassing situations, she shut her eyes unpleasantly to protect herself from their critical expressions and muttered apologies. “S-sorry.. That was my bad..” She said, rubbing her forehead dumbly with her eyes still shut tight.- Tsuokusho: -- Continuing to walk through the crowds of shoppers and sightseers, Ru nonchalantly walks with spunk in her step. Thoughts about her past and family always brightened up her day. List in hand, she knew where she was going. After all, this wouldn't be the first time her father had her an errand to run. Though to herself, she would keep mind to the others she walked by, smiling and greeting hellos as such had beckoned. -- Along the way to her destination, she heard the sounds of something. Suddenly, a large noise clamored from just behind her. The sound of moving crates from straight behind her caused her to flinch, then quickly react towards what was behind her. Little did she know, however, that the danger of impact was already within reach. Almost as if time slowed down, she noticed someone falling towards her. Using what little time she had, she braced for impact as the head of the individual, instead, lands upon her right shoulder blade; A much softer, though equally as forced, impact. -- Quick to turn around, she sees the individual with their hand on their head. "Oh no, are you all right?" she says, checking to see if any visible damage was done to the person. Ru stands on her tippie toes to stay eye level with the individual. The individual tried to apologize, but Ru simply stated that nothing was anyone's fault. Checking up on the damage, Ru quickly came to realize that the individual would recover in the next few minutes, so she gave a big grin of relief. She giggled a bit as well, easing herself from the being startled. "Looks to be alright," she said, her large grin decreasing into but a smile. -- Lowering her height by landing back down on her feet, she looked at the individual again, but this time in greater detail. Looking at the person closely, she noticed a gray skin colour that was very familiar. She wore a quite casual outfit. Black shorts and a large, but worn white T-shirt. -- Ru noticed the stains, but thought nothing much about them. After all, she of all people understands the importance of training and how dirt builds up after practicing. In fact, Ru herself tries not to train in her official ninja outfit. 'Too hard to clean out,' she thinks to herself before returning to the scene. -- Ru stared for a moment, trying to recall how she knew this person, because she simply believed she had. Suddenly, it clicked in her mind. "Kyo? From Team One, right?" She remembered the name vaguely from Lady Akatori's distribution of the Folders. Unless she was mistaken, she was quite certain that this was her. "I saw you just earlier today!" She clapped her hands in excitement. -- After clapping, she suddenly realizes that the paper she held in her hand was gone. A small moment of despair appeared before her face as she notices, and quickly looks around herself, hoping to have only dropped it. Unfortunately, it seems the wind had carried it onward to another place. Ru sighed, but returned her attention to the person in front of her. 'Oh well, I knew what it was anyway,' she states to herself, returning her momentary daze back into a smile. -- She returns quickly to the subject at hand. "Waiting for your team?" she asks. -- Ru had already thought most Jounin would already be with her team now. The only reason she wasn't quite yet was because she had a few errands to run. "Must be exciting for you as well!" she said with glee. -- Kyos: -She paused and tensed, eyes closed as she mentally prepared herself for any reaction that could come from the woman who may or may not have been the person Kyo thought she was. Anger, sympathy, rudeness, kindness.. Kyo prided herself on always being able to find something to say, no matter what direction a conversation happened to go in. She wasn’t particularly intelligent for a jounin or even someone around her general age, she was probably of about average intelligence as far as she was concerned, but she was always relatively proud of her sharp tongue and quick-wit; which was the form her replies usually came in, blended with lame jokes and sarcasm. This time, however, Kyo felt no desire to respond in such a way, for when she opened her eyes to look at the girl from under the shadow of her hand, she saw a smiling, sincere face at the same time she heard its kind, reassuring words. Now, normally when someone forgives a mistake that was at their expense, their words seem honest, but their body language and expression keeps their “don’t sweat it” speech from being all that convincing. But this lady was smiling sweetly at her as she asked about her well being, to which Kyo replied to with a nod and a cautious smile. “...I’m OK, better than ever!” She assured the blonde while she straightened her posture and lowered her arm back down to her side. She tried to give her foot one more strong yet subtle yank to free her caught shoelace as she spoke to the girl, hoping her words would distract her from her legs noticeable movements. Her mouth ran a little too quickly though, as her words kept bumping into each other as she tried to speak through the nervousness she felt at the bombing of this second first impression. “I uh... guess you could say I’m pretty hard headed!” She said rather flatly as she finally tugged her shoe free and laughed oddly and monotonously at her own joke, eyes looking off to the side, up and away from the woman as she tried to momentarily focus on something farther away from her in the hopes that her ever brief lack of attention would be just the trick to restart her brain. She wasn’t sure if it worked, but she forced herself to come back in a beat and re-invest herself in what was happening no matter the odds that she might royally fucked the whole thing up. Kyo looked back to the girl just as the blonde had finished quickly giving her a once-over, and she got to see a spark of recognition in the other jounin’s bright blue eyes as she asked her if she was the Kyo from the meeting the had both attended just that morning. She finally let out a grin to match the other woman’s, whose happiness to see her made her feel ten times better than she had a few short minutes ago, not to mention more welcome as company. She reached up and scratched at her cheek as she smiled and nodded to the lady. “Yeah! ..yeah, that’s me, the one and only! And you’re uh.. the Namikaze who taught kids at the Academy, right? ...I know some kids that’ve had ya, though to be frank, they never told me your first name.” Kyo paused while she looked over the jounin and took in her appearance. She had a pretty face and was wearing casual clothes as well, even if they did seem a bit girly. A lacy top, a shiny pendant necklace, and brightly dyed pink on her normally blonde hair. It was a real contrast to how she preferred dressing herself, but she had no qualms with it and even enjoyed the different colors. She took a note of the moment of disappointment that showed on her face when she looked down at her empty hands, and Kyo took her share of the initiative in the conversation as she continued, politely answering. “...Nah, I’m meeting the little twerps tomorrow, should be fun, but today I have off.” Kyo stated simply. “So uh, would you be interested in telling me your first name while also telling me what you seem to have lost or dropped?”- Tsuokusho: -- Ru heard Kyo saying that she was better than okay, making her smile with pleasure. "That's good to hear," she said out loud. "Would have been unfortunate to not have me there, Eh? You could have spilled into the streets, and gotten really injured." Her seemingly never ending smile continued to beam as she saw the woman straighten up. Ru noticed their height difference, being only a few inches shorter than her. 'Thanks, mom' she said to herself, speaking about her genetics. Luckily, not all of it flowed through, since she was able to outgrow her mother, who only stood at 5'3''. -- After hearing her 'hard headed' comment, she chuckled lightly. Sounds like something her dad would say. Kyo finally recognizes Ru, naming her as the Namikaze who was the academy teacher. Her cheeks turn a fair shade of pink at the mention of herself. "Yeah," she began to say. "Though I've only been a teacher for a year now. I'm surprised you know about that. Many Jounin, nay everyone really, tends to ignore the Academy after they graduate it." She paused a moment before continuing. "You must be pretty well with kids yourself. That's awesome to hear!" -- Ru places her right hand up to her head and gives a two finger salute. Her face simply glows, cooperating with her shining blue eyes and pearly smile. "I'm Ru. Well, that's what people call me, anyway." -- Kyo quickly noted something that Ru had dropped. "You noticed that?" she asks, mildly oblivious to her previous movement. She tries to laugh it off. "Yeah, it was just a list of goods I needed to get. I memorized it already, just kind of a disappointment to lose, is all." -- Ru, curiously begins to ask a question. "Did you have anything planned for the day off, then?" She questions, in hope of perhaps getting to know the Jounin a little more. Living in Baragakure was nice and all, and she knew quite the local people, but wasn't too familiar with the family of Ninja here. Ru then begins to ask another question."If you aren't too busy, or made any plans, would you mind helping me out?" She asks. "It always helps to have an extra hand or two when returning with goods. Normally, my father would accompany me, but he isn't quite able to today." Ru places her hands together again, in hopes of assistance. For all intents and purposes, she had full reason to reward the Jounin for the extra help, if she so wished to assist. --